powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Taichi Yagami
Taichi Yagami (八神 太一 Yagami Taichi) is DigiOrange (デジオレンジ DejiOrenji), leader of the Digirangers. He is characterized as a happy-go-lucky, adventurous, but naïve character who wears a set of goggles. He is the older brother of Hikari Yagami & can be very protective of her, just as Yamato Ishida is with Takeru Takaishi. As a brash person, he often acts on impulse without realizing the consequences of his actions. This leads him to moments of friction & guilt between his best friend & rival Yamato, his oldest friend Sora Takenouchi, as well as his Digimon partner Agumon. As a true leader, however, he manages to do whatever is necessary to rectify the situation, & in times of need, save friends & family from certain doom. He is the bearer of the Crest of Courage. Biography Before Digiranger Years ago prior to the series, Taichi & Hikari received a Digitama, which eventually hatched into Botamon. Botamon transformed quickly to Koromon, becoming their first experience with Digimon. Both Taichi & Hikari became friends with Koromon before he transformed to a large Agumon & took Hikari on a ride, while Taichi desperately followed. Agumon transformed to Greymon to protect them from Parrotmon at Hikarigaoka, though he was beaten. Using Hikari's whistle, Taichi managed to revive Greymon long enough for both him & Parrotmon to destroy each other. This event led to Taichi being chosen as one of the Digirangers, something they theorized once they returned to the scene, & confirmed by a separate entity who possessed Hikari. When Hikari was little, she got pneumonia, & Taichi, not realizing the severity of her illness, takes her outside to play. Yuuko Kamiya, his mother, got upset & berated him. Taichi relives these painful memories when Hikari gets sick once more while facing the Dark Masters. ''Bouken Sentai Digiranger'' The adventurous leader of the group, Taichi is always the first to jump into action, though it often throws him into the path of danger. His ideas often conflict to Yamato's, resulting in a fight. When attending summer camp, it begins to snow & Taichi, along with Yamato Ishida, Sora Takenouchi, Koushiro Izumi, Mimi Tachikawa, Jou Kido, & Takeru Takaishi, find devices, which they would later find to be called Digivices, after they come hurtling out of the sky. All seven are then swept into the Digital World. Taichi awakens to find Koromon sitting on him. Not remembering his previous encounter with a Koromon, he freaks out but eventually comes to trust Koromon, & the two become friends & partners. After meeting up with Koushiro, Taichi goes up a tree to get their bearings but finds that he doesn't know where they are. Joining his fellow campers, each of whom have their own partners, they are attacked by Kuwagamon & their Digimon transform to Child, his Koromon to Agumon. Their efforts, however, result in them being thrown off a cliff, though Gomamon saves them. When Shellmon attacks as they rest at a beach, only Agumon's attacks work as he is the only one to eat, & he isn't doing well. In order to help, Taichi decides to provide a distraction. He is caught while doing so, & the rush of anger & protectiveness that Taichi & Agumon both feel spur their Transformation, with Agumon transforming into the Adult form Greymon, & they both defeat Shellmon. Taichi continues to lead the group on their journey, getting into fights but generally blazing the trail. After the group gets separated by Devimon, Taichi manages to befriend Yukidarumon, who takes them to another island, where he & Agumon find Yamato & Gabumon. Taichi gets into an argument with Yamato about their next option; Yamato wants to search for the others while Taichi wants to head straight to Infinity Mountain. Their words come to blows, only broken up by Mojyamon. Taichi & Yamato return to the Village of Beginnings in time to protect Takeru, Yamato's little brother, from Leomon. They subsequently defeat Devimon & are told by Gennai to head to the Server Continent. Along the way, they find the Tags to their Crests but are attacked by Etemon on the Continent itself. The Digirangers manage to escape into a tunnel, where Taichi finds his Crest of Courage. This brings him arrogance, however, as well as the ambition to get himself & Agumon to transform into Perfect. His reckless measures get him into trouble by first overfeeding Agumon & then walking deliberately into trouble, knowing that danger is what causes them & their partners to transform. His actions cause himself to dark transform to Skull DigiOrange & Agumon to SkullGreymon, who causes disaster by rampaging around & taking out Garurumon, Birdramon, & Kabuterimon before regressing into an exhausted Koromon. As a result, both of them lose their confidence until Picklemon arrives & forces them to face their doubts. Taichi is reminded of the time when he tried to learn how to ride a bike, & realizes that despite all the hardship, all of the pain, he needs to come back after suffering defeat. Returning to his cocky attitude, this is only bolstered when Koushiro announces that they are in the Digital World, possibly leaving their bodies behind. Due to this, Taichi throws caution to the wind & acts as reckless as he did before, believing that he can't really be harmed. Right before he walks through an electrified fence, Koushiro snaps him out of it, telling him that dying in the Digital World still means real death & causing Taichi to suddenly start becoming fearful. His hesitation costs him; Etemon attacks & prevents him from rescuing Sora & Piyomon, held captive by Nanomon. When the Digirangers mount another assault on Etemon's base to rescue Sora, however, Taichi learns to get over his fears, to walk forward anyway in the face of danger to save his friend, & in doing so truly learns what Courage is about. He successfully manages to save Sora & when faced with Etemon fused with his Dark Network, Taichi walks forward with Greymon at his side to fight. His unflinching courage causes his Crest to shine & lets him transform to Metal DigiOrange & Greymon to MetalGreymon. Metal DigiOrange & MetalGreymon defeat Etemon together, but Etemon's massive energy causes a dimensional rift to open, which Taichi & MetalGreymon are sucked into. The warp leads back to the Real World. Taichi returns home & relaxes for a bit while taking care of Hikari, but he realizes that not only has little time passed but also that his friends haven't returned. Digimon then begin appear, though only he & his sister can see them. He receives a message from Koushiro, who warns him not to come back to the Digital World, but Taichi knows that he must get back to fix the balance. When Taichi sees an Orgemon, Koromon transforms into Agumon & a dimensional warp opens. Agumon knows he must return, & Taichi, torn between his sister & his duty, tells Hikari that he must go despite Hikari's pleas. He willingly enters the rift back to the Digital World. Upon his re-entry, Taichi finds the group in severe disarray. Time moves much quicker, & months have passed in the Digital World though only hours have in the Real World. The entire team has broken up, mainly to look for him, & are moving their separate ways. Taichi first locates Takeru, who has been left alone by the rest of the group, & manages to convince him to reconcile with his partner, Patamon, rather than be manipulated by PicoDevimon. With Takeru & their partners, Taichi leads them to a diner, where they find Yamato & Jou, rescuing them from Digitamamon. He joins Jou in looking & finds Mimi, managing to convince her to leave her princess life with the Otamamon & Gekomon. By now, Vamdemon has emerged as the next great threat, & he is in search of the eighth Digiranger. The Digirangers pursue him to the Real World through Vamdemon's special gate. Though Vamdemon uses a spell, Koushiro manages to use his knowledge of Digimon as well as of the ten cards Gennai gives them to figure out which of the nine slots eight of the cards should go. At the last moment, Taichi chooses the correct card by sheer luck, & they return to the Real World. Throughout this time, Taichi manages to hide Agumon from his family, though when Tailmon, at first an enemy, reveals that she is Hikari's partner, & that Hikari is the eighth Digiranger they've been searching for, Taichi is shocked. When Tailmon is captured & Vamdemon stages an all out attack to round up all the children to force Tailmon to identify her partner, he & Greymon whisk Hikari to safety, though he is unable to save his parents. Entrusting Hikari to Yamato, Taichi attempts to rescue the trapped citizens, though he only manages to make it in time to regroup with the Digirangers in a final assault on Vamdemon. Though Vamdemon is first defeated due to Wizarmon's sacrifice, he instead transforms to VenomVamdemon. The Digirangers believe that the key to defeating VenomVamdemon is to have Angemon & Angewomon shoot Taichi & Yamato with arrows of hope & light. Both of them agree, & Taichi/Agumon & Yamato/Gabumon warp transform into War DigiOrange/WarGreymon & Metal DigiBlue/MetalGarurumon, Ultimate Digirangers/Digimon who, with help, manage to defeat VenomVamdemon. Thinking that it is finally over, the Digirangers are shocked to see the Digital World appear in the sky. Though they are finally home, the Digirangers decide to go back to protect both worlds they love. All eight of them open another warp & go back to the Digital World to restore the balance. The Dark Masters emerge as the major enemy, & it is revealed that they were the ones who warped & rebuilt the Digital World. Taichi believes that they are strong, but each of the Dark Masters prove themselves even stronger, with their leader, Piemon, effortlessly defeating WarGreymon & MetalGarurumon. As Picklemon whisks them to safety, he tells them that they must become strong, right before he sacrifices himself to buy them time to flee. Taichi takes this to mean that they must become physically strong, & he orders the group to defeat a Shellmon, whom they previously needed to transform to beat. In his quest for strength, he loses sight of his friends, & when Whamon sacrifices himself to allow WarGreymon to defeat the Dark Master MetalSeadramon, Taichi doesn't allow himself to mourn, preferring instead to move forward. His actions strain Yamato's trust in him, & Yamato's doubts allow Jyureimon to successfully play on his fears & turn Yamato against him. It culminates in Taichi & Yamato getting into a fistfight, as their Digimon clash in the skies. Their battle ultimately causes a rift in the friends. Yamato leaves to reevaluate his place in the group, while Mimi can't deal with the drama & the fighting & strikes off on her own, while Jou goes with her to make sure she is safe. The group are attacked by Pinochimon & his RedVagimon army, but they manage to drive him off. While split, Hikari falls ill, & Taichi frantically searches for a cure for his sister. Leaving Hikari in Sora & Takeru's care, he heads to a city with Koushiro, not knowing that it is the Dark Master Mugendramon's domain. When they are thwarted time & time against by Mugendramon, Taichi grows ever more impatient & finally snaps at Koushiro. He then calms down & recounts a time when he forced a sick Hikari to play outside with him, worsening her sickness & causing his mother to chastise him. Realizing that panic would not help, Taichi instead focuses on doing right. After defeating Mugendramon & about to fight Piemon, Taichi, with all of his personal growth in the series, acts with true knowledge of a leader. While looking at the big picture, he refuses to let Agumon & himself transform to War DigiOrange & WarGreymon to fight Piemon's bodyguard LadyDevimon, instead allowing Atlur DigiViolet/AtlurKabuterimon & Ange DigiPink/Angewomon take care of it while stating that Agumon needs to save his strength for Piemon. He also sends Sora & Takeru to look for Yamato, knowing that the presence of all the Digirangers would be needed for the final battle. Taichi & WarGreymon manage to hold the line against Piemon until Yamato returns, & the two reconcile, with Yamato's Crest of Friendship healing Taichi & WarGreymon's wounds. Unfortunately, Piemon proves to be too strong & captures him, Yamato, & their partners by turning them into keychains. Holy DigiYellow, Takeru's Perfect form, & HolyAngemon, Patamon's Perfect form, save them, & they manage to defeat Piemon, only for Apocalymon to appear. Apocalymon turns out to be a formidable foe, destroying their Crests & managing to turn them into free-floating data. With encouragement from their partners, however, Taichi remembers the incredible odds they overcame & the strength within them, & he finds that the power of Courage lies within him. It gives him the strength to return to normal & lead the charge against Apocalymon, who they manage to defeat after finding their conviction. Unfortunately, the solar eclipse marks the rebirth of the Digital World, & if the Digirangers stay, the Digital World might see them as foreign elements as it tries to recover & might delete them. Either way, the Digirangers must leave their partners. Taichi & Agumon reminisce at the spot where they fought Seadramon, joking & ribbing at each other. At that point, Taichi, along with the other Digirangers, say goodbye to their partners as they take a trolley back home. ''Anode/Cathode Tamer During the December after their adventures, the Digirangers & their partners are captured by Millenniumon & held hostage. Only Agumon is spared, & it is he who brings Ryo Akiyama to the Digital World to held. Taichi is the last Digiranger to be rescued, only being saved when Ryo finally defeats Millenniumon in his Lair. Taichi reunites with Agumon & thanks Ryo for his help before returning to the Real World. Our War Game! An email Taichi was sending to Sora to apologize for a gift becomes blocked because of a mysterious Digimon on the internet. Koushiro comes over to Taichi's house to help. They contact Gennai, who sends them & their Digimon partners, Agumon & Tentomon, into the Internet to battle the rapidly transforming Digimon. Despite the fact that communications are disrupted & that most Digirangers are busy, Taichi manages to contact Yamato & Takeru, who aid them in battle by sending Patamon & Gabumon to help against the Digimon, who has transformed into Infermon & defeated DigiOrange/Greymon & DigiViolet/Kabuterimon while they attempted to transform into Metal DigiOrange/MetalGreymon & Atlur DigiViolet/AtlurKabuterimon. During this, Infermon infects the Pentagon's missile systems & launches two nuclear missiles, commanding them to strike Colorado & Taichi's house in an attempt to kill him. Tentomon & Patamon are knocked out of the battle, & Taichi/Agumon & Yamato/Gabumon warp transform into War DigiOrange/WarGreymon & Metal DigiBlue/MetalGarurumon, but WarGreymon & MetalGarurumon are slowed by the many emails kids from around the world send in encouragement. In frustration, Taichi throws a fit & causes his connection to crash, causing him to accidentally get kicked out of the computer. After rebooting & returning inside the Network, Taichi finds a near comatose WarGreymon, with Infermon nowhere to be seen. With more encouragement, however, they set out toward Infermon, who has now transformed into Diablomon & is multiplying to mask his original body. The emails from around the world still slow WarGreymon, & Taichi, feeling for his partner's broken state, along with Yamato encourage their partner Digimon. Between their power & the strength of the world's children, WarGreymon & MetalGarurumon Jogres transform into Omegamon, &, with the aid of the very same emails which slowed their Digimon, manage to defeat Diablomon in time to stop the nuclear missile from detonating. Taichi & Koushiro nearly collapse from exhaustion as Sora, who finally gets Taichi's apology email, forgives him. Tag Tamers Not long afterward, Ryo is called to the Digital World to take care of the last remaining Diablomon clone, but the task is actually a ruse by Millenniumon to call Ryo back to the Digital World. Millenniummon cleaves the Digital World in two, petrifying Taichi & Agumon in the process. Once Millenniummon in his final Moon-Millenniumon is defeated, Taichi & Agumon are released. D-1 Tamers A short time later, Ryo is recalled to the Digital World to participate in the D-1 Tournament. Taichi is the master of Grade 1, wielding WarGreymon, Triceramon, & Cyclomon. After Ryo defeats Taichi, he reveals that the entire tournament was organized by the Harmonious Ones in order to train Ryo to defeat Millenniumon, who has revived once more. Taichi asks Ryo to forgive them for the deception, despite the fact that he didn't know of the lie in the first place, & to not blame the Harmonious Ones. He only receives stony silence in response, & he leaves with the other Digirangers. Before ''Digiranger 02 After these events, Gennai calls Taichi & the rest of the Digirangers to the Digital World in order to give up his Crest power to fully revitalize the Digital World with a protective barrier. As a result, Taichi loses his ability to become a Digiranger & Agumon loses the ability to become MetalGreymon & WarGreymon. ''Bouken Sentai Digiranger 02 When he senses that Agumon is in trouble, he mysteriously enters the Digital World & tries to help him out. Along with Patamon & Tailmon, he finds a cave that has a Digimental with the Crest of Courage on it. Though he fails at lifting it up, his attempt causes three points of light to rise & fly off. They are the three Digivices that Daisuke Motomiya, Iori Hida, & Miyako Inoue receive. After the battle with Monochromon, Taichi also gives Daisuke his goggles, since Daisuke broke his square goggles in the battle. Taichi, along with the other older Digirangers, act as mentors to the younger generation, but they're not above giving a helping hand to their younger generation. When Agumon is enslaved by the Digimon Kaiser, who by this point has been revealed as Ken Ichijouji, Taichi joins the younger Digirangers in their efforts to free him. Thanks to Wormmon, Agumon is freed & has a reunion with Taichi, only for Agumon to be stolen away once more through the agency of the Evil Spiral. After Taichi & Yamato get into their customary fist-fight, which knocks Taichi to his senses, he joins the group as they find the Digimental of Friendship. Despite the fact that the Digimon Kaiser now uses MetalGreymon against them, Taichi tells the younger Digiranger to remove the Evil Spiral. Daisuke doesn't understand how he could see his partner be hurt, but Taichi & Yamato teach Daisuke the important lesson that sometimes he has to hurt a friend in order to help them, as they are doing with MetalGreymon. All of the Digirangers meet for the anniversary of Vamdemon's defeat. There, they hear the prophecy that Wizarmon's ghost leaves. The younger Digirangers decide to remain in the Digital World in order to find Ken's base. Taichi, Yamato, Koushiro, & Yamato's dad Hiroaki Ishida go on a camping trip to cover the time they spend away while joining Koushiro in his role as the group's mission control. As Christmas approaches, Taichi & the rest of the Digirangers go to one of Yamato's concerts but are interrupted by a full scale invasion on the Real World. The Digirangers are then empowered by the Harmonious One Qinglongmon so that they & their Digimon can once again reach their highest forms. Taichi, Takeru, Agumon, & Patamon go to France where they meet fellow Digiranger Catherine & her Floramon partner; together they take care of Mamemon, BigMamemon, MetalMamemon, & Giromon as well as the Dark Tower & are rewarded with a kiss from Catherine. As the Dark Seed children are harvested by Yukio Oikawa, Taichi & the rest of the older Digirangers in Japan return to the summer camp where they first began their journey, remaining Dark Seed children & families in tow. When the lights of the world's Digirangers begin to shine, a portal opens up, & Taichi & the rest take the wave back to the Digital World & the final battle site, where they stand witness as BelialVamdemon is defeated once & for all. Digimon Hurricane Landing!! At some point after passing the mantle to the younger Digirangers, Taichi is captured by Wendimon along with the other older Digirangers & trapped in another dimension. Taichi regresses in age during his captivity but is released with Wendimon's defeat. Diablomon's Counterattack By this point, Taichi seems to assume the role of leader for all the Digirangers. Koushiro, however, has more of an understanding of what's going on. So when Taichi hears the news of how Diablomon survived, he is ready to go in the Internet & take him down once & for all. Taichi & Yamato go into the Internet to fight Diablomon. They Warp Transform into War DigiOrange & Metal DigiBlue while their Digimon Jogress transform into Omegamon, & they beat him with the help of Takeru, Angemon, Hikari, & Angewomon. After their victory on the Internet, the war in the real world begins as a huge number of Kuramon break out of the internet & merge into Armagemon. Thanks to Angewomon, Omegamon blasts his way out of the Internet, yet his attack misses the creature by mere inches. Taichi & Yamato fall off their Digimon's shoulders. When they get up, they can't believe what a monster they are going to be fighting. Omegamon is ready & attacks, but even he is not powerful enough & is defeated. Taichi loses hope as he stares at his defeated Digimon, who is the strongest Digimon they have. He & Yamato stand motionless after a powerful blast from their opponent. It is only after Sora shakes them out of it that Taichi starts to try & give his confidence & hope to Imperialdramon: Fighter Mode, the second most powerful Digimon after Omegamon. However, Imperialdramon: Fighter Mode is defeated even more quickly. Through everyone's hopes, however, the Omega Blade is given & Imperialdramon: Paladin Mode defeats Armagemon. This releases a Kuramon swarm, & Taichi is one of many who use their Digivices to return the Kuramon back to the net. Future By the year 2027, Taichi became a United Nations diplomat for the Digital World alongside Agumon, & he's finally cut his hair. He has a son who is partnered with a Koromon. Personality Taichi is a very caring & considerate person, even if his actions may cause some people to think otherwise. Unfortunately, this caring personality is often hidden by his rash actions brought upon by that desire to help people. It takes time for him to learn how to be a leader, but he does blossom as a person to someone who knows what he has to do & will do it. He learns to look farther ahead & also to mellow out a little & not act brashly, which is exemplified by how calmly he takes in situations when mentoring the younger Digirangers. DigiOrange '''DigiOrange' (デジオレンジ DejiOrenji) is the Digiranger form Taichi assumes when Agumon transforms into Greymon. Taichi first transforms to DigiOrange after Agumon transforms into Greymon to protect him from a wild Shellmon. DigiOrange then becomes, for the most part, Taichi's default battle form as it provides a significant amount of strength without delving too deeply into his energy reserves. He uses it to take on Devimon & all threats up until Etemon, where he & Greymon transform to Metal DigiOrange & MetalGreymon. DigiOrange still comes into use when they can't afford to spend too much energy, like while infiltrating Vamdemon's castle to reach the gate The Gateway To Home or when fleeing his forces while in Odaiba. Taichi tries to use his DigiOrange form & Greymon against Infermon but they both prove to be too weak, & they are interrupted in transforming to Metal DigiOrange & MetalGreymon. Taichi once again assumes his DigiOrange form in the sequel in order to protect areas liberated from the Digimon Kaiser's control. Attacks *'Mega Flame': Fires a giant blast of fire from the palm of his hand to incinerate his enemies. Skull (Perfect) Skull DigiOrange (スカルデジオレンジ Sukaru DejiOrenji) is DigiOrange's alternate Perfect form. Skull DigiOrange is the result of Taichi's reckless actions in trying to make Agumon & himself transform to Perfect. By overfeeding him & then deliberately putting himself into danger, he gets himself & Greymon to transform, but through Dark Transformation, Greymon turns into SkullGreymon, which in turn turns Taichi into Skull DigiOrange. SkullGreymon annihilates the Greymon attacking them but doesn't differentiate between friend & foe, with Taichi unable to stop him. SkullGreymon only stops when he runs out of energy & reverts to Koromon; this results in Taichi turning back normal afterwards. This action breaks the confidence of both Taichi & Agumon, which only recovers through Picklemon's special training. At the end of the series, Gennai reveals that Skull DigiOrange or SkullGreymon aren't wrong transformation for Taichi & Agumon, just that they aren't a Digiranger or Digimon suited for their purposes, in order to quell the conversation about Virus Digimon. Metal (Perfect) Metal DigiOrange (メタルデジオレンジ Metaru Deji Orenji) is DigiOrange's true Perfect form. His left arm is called the "Trident Arm". Taichi first transforms to Metal DigiOrange after Greymon transforms to MetalGreymon to battle Etemon, when Taichi learns the true nature of Courage in being stalwart & moving forward even when scared. Metal DigiOrange & MetalGreymon both manage to take out Etemon, even when they are powered by his Dark Network. Metal DigiOrange then becomes the form that Taichi takes whenever he & Agumon face a Perfect Digimon to match power for power, such as against TonosamaGekomon & DeathMeramon, up until he & Agumon attain their Ultimate forms, War DigiOrange & WarGreymon. Taichi attempts to transform to this form against Infermon but is interrupted mid-Transformation. Some time after Apocalymon's defeat, Gennai calls the Digirangers to the Digital World in order to give up their Crest power to fully revitalize the Digital World with a protective barrier. As a result, Taichi loses the ability to become Metal DigiOrange. When Archnemon & Mummymon begin their invasion of the Real World, Taichi & Agumon gain the ability to transform to Metal DigiOrange & MetalGreymon once more with the power of the Harmonious One Qinglongmon's Computer Kernel. Metal DigiOrange & MetalGreymon help Holy DigiYellow & HolyAngemon deal with the Mamemon Brothers & the Dark Tower in Paris, France. Metal DigiOrange & MetalGreymon both appear one more time against SkullSatamon of the Demon Corps, but they give up their power to allow Imperialdramon: Dragon Mode to transform to his Fighter Mode, but they can still transform into Metal DigiOrange & MetalGreymon. Attacks *'Trident Arm': Shoots his Trident Arm to slash, stab, or wrap up enemies. War (Ultimate) War DigiOrange (ウォーデジオレンジ U~ō DejiOrenji) is DigiOrange's Ultimate form. He is equipped with the Dramon Killer gauntlets & the Brave Shield on his back. War DigiOrange, along with WarGreymon, is the result of a prophecy leading to VenomVamdemon's defeat. When Taichi & Yamato are pierced with arrows of hope & light, they, along with Agumon & Gabumon attain their Ultimate forms. Together with the rest of the Digirangers & their Digimon, they manage to defeat VenomVamdemon. War DigiOrange & WarGreymon are instrumental in defeating the Dark Master MetalSeadramon, as he is equipped with the Dramon Killer gauntlets which do extra damage against Digimon with "Dramon" in their name. Unfortunately, it takes Whamon's sacrifice before War DigiOrange & WarGreymon can do so, by ripping MetalSeadramon apart from within. War DigiOrange clashes with Metal DigiBlue when Yamato questions his place on the team but defeats the Dark Master Mugendramon when powered by Hikari Yagami's light. War DigiOrange & WarGreymon both manage to hold the line against Piemon until Yamato arrives, but he is turned into a keychain early in the full fight & requires Holy DigiYellow & HolyAngemon to fully recover in time to defeat the jester. In the final charge against Apocalymon, War DigiOrange & WarGreymon, with Metal DigiBlue & MetalGarurumon, both attack Apocalymon's main body. Taichi & Agumon transform to War DigiOrange & WarGreymon to fight Diablomon, but they are beaten when the emails from around the world slow WarGreymon down. Despite this, WarGreymon attempts to fight once more, & combined with the power from the hopes of everyone, Jogres transforms with MetalGarurumon to Omegamon. These events are referenced when Ryo Akiyama is called upon to take care of a rogue Diablomon copy, & during the D-1 Tournament, Taichi fights with WarGreymon as War DigiOrange. In May, Gennai calls the Digrangers to the Digital World in order to give up their Crest power to fully revitalize the Digital World with a protective barrier. As a result, Taichi loses the ability to become War DigiOrange. When BlackWarGreymon emerges in the Real World to find/kill Yukio Oikawa, Taichi & Agumon are sent to stop him. With a new upgrade from the Harmonious One Qinglongmon, they are able to warp transform to War DigiOrange & WarGreymon. They confront BlackWarGreymon atop Mount Fuji, & they battle as Oikawa & company make their escape. The battle is fierce, destructive, & completely stalemated. Neither can get the upper hand until Imperialdramon: Fighter Mode intervenes. They later shows up to witness the last moments of BlackWarGreymon, whose death & noble sacrifice hit him hard. Attacks *'Gaia Force': Gathers all of the energy within the atmosphere & concentrates it into one spot, then fires it as a super-dense, high-temperature fireball energy shot.*'Brave Tornado': Spins at tremendous speed like a tornado & launches himself at the enemy. *'Brave Shield': Uses his "Brave Shield" to defend. *'Dramon Killer': Slashes his "Dramon Killer" gauntlets. Agumon See Also External Links *Taichi Yagami - Digimon counterpart from Digimon Adventure at Digimon Wiki Category:Bouken Sentai Digiranger Category:Bouken Sentai Digiranger 02 Category:Orange Ranger Category:Ranger Category:Male Category:Heroes Category:Sentai Ranger Leader Category:Human Category:Reynoman